Love is weird
by hospice
Summary: Luan has been having these feelings that she can't explain. She knows that it's wrong to feel this way but it feels right in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in the Loud house and everyone was asleep except for Luan Loud. Luan looked over to make sure that Luna was asleep and with a loud snore from Luna she confirmed that she was asleep before proceeding to her plan she had for the night. Luan slowly pulled up her nightgown exposing her moderate sized breast and with her free hand she began to play with them little out a small whimper of pleasure after a few minutes of playing with her breast she was ready. Luan reached further down her body letting out a moan as her hand found its destination. She let another moan of pleasure as she began to rub around her slit until finally, she slid a finger in letting out a louder moan quickly covering her mouth with the hand holding up the gown she looked over to make sure Luna was still asleep thankfully she was. Luan quickly went back to pleasuring herself "Lincoln why do I feel this way about you." she whispered between moans as she plunged her fingers deeper inside "Lincoln!" she moaned reaching climax. She didn't care anymore if somebody heard her the whole house was asleep like logs she put down her gown and laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to get her thoughts together "Why do I feel this way about him I mean he's my brother I shouldn't be fantasizing about him, but he makes me feel so happy in a strange way." She thought before falling asleep.

The next morning Luan did her usual routine alongside all of her siblings getting ready for the day as she waited in line for the bathroom. "Did you hear the ghost last night?" Lana asked to her twin. "No I didn't a princess has to have all the beauty sleep she can get," Lola replied. "I did." Lucy said appearing behind the twins causing them to jump "How long have you been there?" Lana asked "I'm always here but the spirits were restless last night and they were calling out for Lincoln. Look at Luan she must have seen them too her face has gone pale by us just talking about it," Lucy pointed out. "Dammit Luan you should have been quieter." she thought to herself before talking. "I did see the ghost," Luan told them. "See Lola there was a ghost," Lana exclaimed. Luna zoned out as the three talked about the ghost while she was trying to figure out what to do about her little problem she was in deep thought that she bumped into Lincoln as he was leaving the bathroom. "I'm sorry Lincoln I didn't see you there." Luan said blushing a little bit "It's fine Luan." Lincoln told her as he picked himself up and began to dust himself off "I guess you're busy of thinking of a new stand-up routine." Lincoln said with a smile making Luan blush harder. "Yeah just uh thinking of a new routine," she said nervously. "Well, I got to go meet Clyde at our secret club house see you later," Lincoln told her as he made his way downstairs. Luan quickly rushed into the bathroom and got in the shower hoping it would cover up what she was about to do. "Why do I feel this way it's wrong but feels right, " she thought as she showered.

"Oka, Clyde I need you to keep a secret like a really big secret that nobody can know about," Lincoln told him. Clyde quickly saluted Lincoln "You can count on me, Lincoln." Clyde said, "Swear it on these stack of Ace Savvy comics." Lincoln told him holding them up. " I swear," Clyde exclaimed holding his hand on the Comics. "Okay, Clyde. I think my sister might like me." Lincoln told him. "Well, of course, your sister likes you. You're their brother." Clyde said confused at what he said. "No Clyde I think my sister likes me in a way more than just being her brother," Lincoln told her. The look on Clyde's face didn't help Lincoln at all in trying to understand all of this.

* * *

 **This is something I'm new at. Never written a story like this I hoped you like it I will be updating when ever I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Lincoln?" Clyde kept questioning not understanding."You know how a boy and girl like each other in not a related type of way. I think she loves me." Lincoln explained to him pacing back and forth. "Okay Lincoln I think I'm starting to follow along but how do you know that your sister likes you in that way?" Clyde asked. "Okay, Clyde I'll tell you but remember this is a secret nobody must know and I mean nobody understand." Lincoln reiterated. "I did swear on Ace Savvy comics so tell me," Clyde replied. " Okay, so it happened last night…"

* * *

Luan wasn't the only one that was up late last night so was her younger brother Lincoln. Staying up to read more late night comics until he heard a weird noise coming from the hall. "What is that." He thought to himself as his mind raced through every scenario on what it could be ghost all the way to a robber all equally bad. "I have to go out there to see what it is. I might be the home's last line of defense," Lincoln said as he grabbed Bun-bun and made his way outside and into the hallway. He tiptoed down the hall trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from until he heard it, a wail coming from Luan and Luna's room. He quietly made his way to the door of his sister's room and heard another wail coming from inside causing him to stiffen up with fear. It took all the courage he could muster up just for him to open the door slightly and from the crack from what he could make out Luan was moving in bed for some reason, it wasn't until moonlight was cast on Luan that he saw exactly what she was doing. She was naked with one hand holding up the gown and the other further south it was a sight that he couldn't explain but it was one that he liked. He stood there frozen as he watched his sister get louder with every second that passed by but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his body to look away or move. Seeing his sister in this state of bliss made him feel weird inside especially in his lower body it was something he never experienced in his life he heard her mumble "Why do I feel this way about you" and he thought "Who makes her feel this way.". It was only until he heard Luan call his name that he was able to move again causing him to quickly turn and run back to his room scared that she may have caught him. Lincoln peeked out the door to see if she followed him but there seemed to be no signs of her coming out he let out a deep sigh and got in bed trying to comprehend what he saw. "Could I have been the one to make her feel that way?" He thought to himself before realizing the time and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Did she say anything to you this morning?" Clyde asked Lincoln "Well she did bump into me but she didn't say anything about last night. So I think she didn't notice me." Lincoln replied taking a seat on the couch still trying to understand what he saw last night. "Lincoln has your parents given you The Talk?" Clyde asked him and Lincoln just gave him a curious look "What is The Talk?" He replied looking up to Clyde. "It's a Talk my Dads gave me because I've been having some weird dreams about Lori. It explains the difference in boys and girls with some other things." Clyde said blushing a little. Lincoln quickly got up and grabbed Clyde by the shoulders "Clyde I need you to tell me the talk because if I went to my parents with this I don't think they would understand." he told him. Clyde stepped back and adjusted his glasses "Okay Lincoln I'll tell you what they told me but be ready they told me a lot of things." Clyde warned him "I understand Clyde." Lincoln replied. "Okay, it all starts here..." Clyde began giving Lincoln The Talk.

Back at the Loud house, Luan was working on some new jokes "What did the mermaid say to their lover? We mermaid for each other. I'm always on time with my jokes. I guess you could say I'mprettypun-ctual." She told herself in the mirror giving herself a nice little chuckle. "Lincoln going to love that one." She thought to herself and about to throw out another joke when she heard a knock come from her door. "Come in." She yelled turning around and seeing her Mother entering the room with a flyer in her hand "Hey Mom how are you doing today?" Luan asked as hugged her "I'm doing fine sweetie but I have some news for you. It seems there opening up a comedy club for young adults and seeing how you like comedy I was thinking you could be one of the acts." Her mother told handing Luan the flyer. She looked over the flyer with excitement "You think I could get an act there Mom?" she asked eagerly "Of course you can with all the new jokes you been working on I truly believe you can get a spot. Tryouts are today you better start heading over there," Her Mother said as she left the room. "Maybe Lincoln would like to come with me. That would be nice." She thought to get some of her stuff ready for the audition and to head out to Lincoln's "Secret" clubhouse.

* * *

 **I hope I'm getting better at this.I'll try to update when I can**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Luan was oh my Clyde why did you have to tell me that," Lincoln said blushing a bright red as Clyde finished giving him The Talk

"Lincoln you're the one who wanted to know about this and I'm just telling you what my Dad's told me," Clyde told him "Just give it some more time and you will start to understand it a bit more trust me."  
"But Clyde she's my sister," Lincoln exclaimed pacing around the clubhouse "If she likes me in that way it's just weird."

"Well, Lincoln you do care about her right?" Clyde asked while taking a seat on the couch and picking up a comic.

"I do care about her but I care about all my sisters," Lincoln explained, "But this is different than just caring about each other Clyde it's." Lincoln was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Clyde asked getting up from the couch and answering the door "Oh hey Luan."

"Hi, Clyde I came to see if Lincoln wanted to come with me to this new comedy club opening up. They're holding auditions for the acts and I'd like having someone there to support me," she said walking inside and seeing Lincoln cover his face with a comic book.

"Well, Clyde and I had some big plans for today. Right, Clyde." Lincoln said staring down Clyde.

"That's fine Lincoln. I actually have a meeting with my parents to get to so you can go with her." Clyde explained as he made his way outside leaving the two alone in the Clubhouse.

"So Lincoln is that a yes?" Luan asked blushing a bit noticing it's just the two of them.

"I guess," Lincoln replied blushing a bit also seeing its just the two of them alone. Luan let out a smile and took Lincoln by the hand "Come on the auditions are already starting." she told him as they made their way to the Comedy Club.

* * *

The two walked down the street side by side making their way to the Club. It was an awkward walk for Lincoln knowing what he saw last night and what Clyde told him but it wasn't only that he couldn't get the image of his sister naked.

"What is wrong with me. I'm not supposed to think this way about my sister, but what if I did think of her like that," He thought to himself and turning to look at Luan before noticing she was talking to him this entire time.  
"Say again?" Lincoln asked trying to shake off the thoughts he was having about his sister.

"What I said was do you know why the cyclops had to close down his school?" She asked him

"No why did he close down his school?" he replied.

"Because he had only one pupil." She replied back at him with a giggle with Lincoln chuckling alongside her causing Luan to smile.

"So how are things going with Ronnie Anne?" She asked him as they continued to walk.  
"Well we're not dating or at least I don't think we are it's complicated." Lincoln replied, "Why do you ask."

"Well, I like to know how things are going for my brother." She answered happily rubbing the top of his head "It's my job to watch out for you."

Lincoln blushed and pushed her hand away "Well if you're asking then I'll ask is there a boy you like." he asked somewhat knowing what the answer will be.

"If you must know, there is somebody I like." she answered blushing brightly "But I can't tell you or the whole house will know and ruin it for me by trying to help."

"But you can trust me right," Lincoln asked

"Sorry Lincoln but my lips are sealed." Luan answered as they made their way up the stairs of the building, "Okay Lincoln I'm going to sign up and wait for an audition I think you can wait in the showroom." Luan said taking off on her own leaving Lincoln on his own. "Does she know that I know." He thought to himself taking a seat and watching the others audition.

* * *

"Stupid stupid, You basically told him who you like," Luan thought to herself as she banged her hand against her head "You gotta be careful Luan or he will find out, but what if that wasn't so bad maybe he would feel the same. No no, I don't think he would, after all, he has Ronnie Anne." She was in such deep thought that she almost didn't hear her name be called out

"Focus Luan you got to give the best performance out there if you're going to get the job." She told herself as she made her way onto the stage and nervously walked up to the microphone stand. It took her a minute to adjust to the stage lights blinding her and there she saw the owner and Lincoln sitting together waiting for her to begin.

"Give them you best Luan" she whispered before starting her routine with Lincoln there giving her support there was nothing she couldn't accomplish. Luan gave one of her best performances ever to her small audience of Lincoln, the owner and other auditioners leaving them in tears.

The Owner stood up and clapped "That's it you are going to be my opening act Luan."

"Really I'm going to be the opening act," Luan asked with a look of disbelief.

"That's right I have a feeling that you will set the tone for the club." the owner said walking up on stage,"So what do you say do you want the job." he asked holding out his hand.

Luan eagerly stuck her hand and they both shook hands "When do we start?" She asked

"Tomorrow night actually, I already had everything set up I was just missing the comedians." He told her.

She looked over to Lincoln with a smile on her face "Come on we got to go tell the family the news." she told him taking Lincoln by the hand and heading home.

* * *

As the two walked home they were silent enjoying the noise and scenery of the town slowing down together. She enjoyed the silence they had and she could tell he liked it as well but that ended as soon as they were outside their home.

Luan turned to Lincoln and gave him a hug "Thank you, Lincoln, for being there with me." She told him.

Lincoln was surprised on how tight the hug was but returned the hug as well "That's what family is for." He told her

"Yeah family." She replied back to him a little saddened.


	4. Chapter 4

After celebrating the good news of Luan's success she found herself in bed unable to sleep nervous about the show and if Lincoln is starting to catch on to her true feelings for him.  
"Come on Luan get yourself together you got the show tomorrow you can't be thinking of Lincoln." She thought to herself tossing and turning in bed "Even if he does know what's the point we could never be together anyways." She laid there trying to get some rest but couldn't no matter how hard she tried so Luan decided to head downstairs to get something to drink maybe that would help her she thought. As Luan made her way downstairs she noticed that the kitchen light was on

"Who could that be"She whispered as she turned the corner entering the kitchen to be greeted by her sister Lori with a plate of cookies.

"Shhh please don't tell the others." Lori said with a mouth full of cookies. Luan looked at her and began to chuckle as she took a seat next to Lori.  
"So you're the cookie thief," Luan said as she took one of the cookies and taking a bite out of it.

"What are you doing up so late?" Lori asked her food she had in her mouth and taking a sip of milk.

"I could ask you the same thing, but since you did ask first. I been having trouble sleeping." Luan replied as she kept munching on her cookie.

"I can see why you have a big day tomorrow, your first big show tomorrow." Lori replied getting Luan a cup of milk.

"Yeah big night tomorrow." she replied not really thinking about tomorrow as much as she thought about Lincoln.

Lori watch as her sister dazed out for a moment then smiled "So who's the boy that's making you like this" she asked.  
Luan quickly snapped back to reality "What boy there's no boy." Luan spat out frantically.

Lori laughed at her causing her to blush brightly "I'm in love to did you forget that. Also I'm your older sister I can tell." Lori told her.

"Well you're right it is a boy that's been troubling me he's been on my mind for awhile even before the show."she explained nibbling on her cookie.

"So why haven't you talked to him yet?" Lori question taking another cookie from the plate.

Luan looked down "He wouldn't want me and I think he already has someone else to love." she explained to her getting sadder the more she realized that her and Lincoln could not be together.

"So what if he has someone Luan. If you do love him then don't be scared to tell him how you feel and don't be afraid to listen to your heart." Lori told her while waving the cookie around the air. Luan looked up at Lori with tears in her eye and hugged her big sister "Thank you Lori for the words of encouragement."

"Hey I'm your older sister it's what I'm here for,but I think it's time for both of us to get some rest." Lori said returning the hug. The Luan headed back upstairs with a clear mind and someone new confidence as Lori stayed to clean up the mess.

* * *

Early that night Lincoln was also having trouble sleeping he had a lot on his mind.

"Why do I feel this way she's my sister but she looked so different on stage. She looked so peaceful and happy like she was in her own world it was so beautiful she was beautiful." he thought to himself but quickly shaking his head trying to dispel his thoughts.

"You can't keep thinking of her like this it's wrong and you know it." he thought as he got up from bed.

"Maybe some milk will help me out." he whispered making his way downstairs seeing the kitchen lights were on. He carefully crept downstairs and close enough to the kitchen that he heard two people talking.

"Yeah big night tomorrow." the voice said  
"That sounds like Luna who's the other one" Lincoln thought leaning in closer.  
"So who's the boy that's making you like this." The other voice replied.

"And that's Lori's voice. What are they doing up." Lincoln thought as he listened in to their conversation. He stayed there listening to them talk for a bit until finally he heard the two saying they should head to bed and Lincoln took this as a sign leave as quickly crept back to his room even more confused now on how he should feel.

"Listen to your heart but what if your heart has feels for two. I like Ronnie Anne but my heart is starting to feel weird when I'm with Luan." Lincoln thought as he held bun-bun tight and closing his eyes trying to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning went as usual in the Loud house long lines for the bathroom and a big breakfast for all.

"So Luan today's the big day. I can't wait to watch you perform." Her father told her patting her on the back.

"Yeah, Luan. I can't wait to watch you" Luna said along side all of her other sisters. Luan blushed as her family told this but she couldn't help but noticed Lincoln wasn't with them.

"Hey where's is Lincoln?" she asked looking around the room to find him.

"I think Lincoln still in bed," Lucy explained while she messed with her tarot cards.

"I'll go wake him up," Luan said heading upstairs and towards Lincoln's room. She knocked on his door and waited for a response but got nothing.

"Lincoln you awake?" she asked before gently opening the door and seeing him in still asleep clutching onto bun-bun.

"He looks so peaceful." she thought to herself as she gently brushed her hand against his cheek "I wonder what he could be dreaming about"

"Don't worry one eye jack I'll save you." Lincoln mumbled in his sleep causing her to let out a little chuckle

"Don't forget about the show tonight." she whispered to him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room letting him sleep.

"One day," Luan said as she made her way back downstairs to the others.

"So how is he?" Her mother asked her as she came down the stairs.

"Just a little tired he must have had trouble sleeping, " Luan told her

"I hope he's not getting sick and has to miss you perform" Her mother replied.

"No, i think he's fine just needs a little more sleep," Luan replied picking up Lily and playing with her.

"If you think so. I'll make sure he's ready to go watch you tonight." she answered while heading back into the Kitchen. About an hour later after hanging out with her sisters Luan decided to head back to her room and practice some of her jokes for tonight show.

"So how did the frog die." She asked her mirror self-waiting for a reply before answer "He Kermit." she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled and to her surprise it was Lincoln

"Hey, Luan can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked closing the door behind him.

"S-ssure what is it," Luan replied nervously seeing it's just the two of them in her room.

"Can I stay in here and listen to you practice?" he asked her not really making eye contact with her

"Yeah you can I don't mind having an audience." She answered him blushing brightly

"Thanks Luan."Lincoln said as he took a seat on her bed and watched her for a minute before Luan took a deep breath and continued on her act with her brother watching. She couldn't help but be distracted by him the way he watched her it made her feel loved.

"And that's why the chicken crossed the road," Luan said taking a bow towards Lincoln and hearing his laughter along with his applaud.

"That was amazing Luan," Lincoln said as he stood up from the bed clapping his hands.

"Thank you Lincoln" she replied blushing a bit as she made her way towards Lincoln and wrapped her hands around his causing him to blush.

"Luan." Lincoln said breaking away from her grip and leaving towards the door "Uh good luck tonight."

"Yeah. I'll see you at the show right?" she asked feeling embarrassed  
"I'll be there. Don't you worry." He told her leaving the room.

"Stupid stupidcome on Luan get ahold of yourself if you keep making stupid decisions like that he's going to find you weird," she thought to herself checking her phone and seeing the time.

"Might as well get going." she told herself before taking off to the comedy club.

* * *

After his encounter with Luan Lincoln headed to his room and quickly made contact with Clyde using the walkie talkie

"Clyde you there," Lincoln asked pacing around his room.  
"This is Clyde what is it Lincoln." he answered him.

"The situation with Luan has taken a weird turn. I think I might be falling for her but at the same time I know I still have feelings Ronnie Anne. It's weird Clyde this love thing it makes no sense sometimes." He explained

"Well Lincoln, I can't really help or explain what's going on but go with what you feel in your heart is what my dad's would say." Clyde told him hoping Lincoln would figure this out.

"Why is it always listen to your heart I heard the same thing from Lori last night but what if you feel for someone you can't be with,"Lincoln yelled into the walkie-talkie. A few minutes passed before Clyde finally replied.

"Lincoln I'm sorry but I don't have answers to that only you do. I gotta go but I really do hope you get the answer you're looking for." Clyde told him before hanging up leaving Lincoln alone with his thoughts.

"I can't be with Luan she is my sister but now when I'm around her it feels like the right choice but then there's Ronnie Anne my first kiss and love." Lincoln thought to himself as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure this whole situation out. Lincoln was lost in thought until Lynn started beating on his door.  
"Come on Lincoln we got to go Luan's show is starting soon." She yelled before running back downstairs. Lincoln got up from the bed and headed down stairs with the rest of his family before loading up in the vehicle and taking off to the comedy club.

As soon as Lincoln got out of the van he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"What's up Lame-o." the voice called. He turned around to be met by Ronnie Anne and her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked her.

"Well your sister invited my brother and I thought might as well tag along spend some time with you." She told him playfully punching him in the arm.

"Didn't I tell you, Lincoln," Lori asked him hugging onto Bobby's arm

"No you didn't tell me anything," Lincoln answered back.  
"Well, you know now so let's go,".Lori told him as she kissed Bobby and made their way to the club.  
Lincoln just shook his head and turned over to Ronnie Anne "So you wanna head in the show is about to start." Lincoln asked her.

"Not really feeling up to it. I kinda just want to sit outside for a minute" She told him taking a seat on a nearby bench and patting on the empty room for him to join her.

"I shouldn't my sister really wanted me to watch her tonight but after we can come back out if you want," Lincoln told her

"Well if she really wanted you to watch I guess we can do that." She replied getting up from the bench.

"Great," Lincoln said as smiled before taking her hand and rushing inside to get a seat before the show starts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Luan are you ready show's about to start." The owner told her checking his watch for the time.  
"Yeah just give me one moment I gotta see something." Luan said as she took a peek to see who all came. As she looked around she saw it the one thing that could have distracted her it was Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sitting together holding hands. Once Luan saw this she felt her heart sink down into her stomach along side with all of her confidence for doing the show.

"Come on Luan you knew he wasn't going to choose you. You're such a fool for thinking that you could have been with him." She thought to herself sinking down to her knees feeling defeated.

"Hey, Luan are you feeling alright." The stage manager asked her

"I'm fine." She replied wiping a tear away and standing back up.

"You sure because I can switch you out if you feel like you can't do it." The stage manager told her.  
"I'm good." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Well, we're about to start so get ready to take that stage." The manager told her as she walked away getting everything set up. Luan walked up to the curtain waiting for the announcement of her name to start the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the grand opening of the newest comedy club in town and I would like you to welcome our opening act Luan Loud." The owner announced as the curtains opened revealing Luan to the crowd of people. Luan nervously walked up to the microphone stand and adjusted to her preferred height.  
"Greeting ladies and gentlemen I'm Luan and I will be your comedian for tonight," Luan told the crowd. She scanned the crowd to see her family but she saw again Lincoln with Ronnie Anne together just causing her to freeze up. Luan tried to talk into the microphone but couldn't get a word out or even a joke.

"Oh no." Lincoln gasped seeing his sister freeze up

"Something's wrong she's freezing up," Luna said to the family.  
"I know she never had something like this happen before." Her mother replied worried for what might happen.

"Come on Luan you can do it," Lynn said hoping that Luan can break out of her fright. It felt like an eternity before Luan finally said something.

"I'm sorry folks," Luan said before running off stage in tears.

"Luan where are you going?" The stage manager asked her as Luan left the building.

"Stupid stupid you just made yourself the biggest fool ever. Where are you going to go." Luan thought to herself as continued to run.

Back at the Club, The loud family was trying to figure out where Luan might have taken off to.

"What do you mean she ran off, " The Loud father asked the manager

"It means what it means she ran off sir." The stage manager told him a second time.

"Well do you know where she went?" Lori asked hoping for an answer.

"No I'm sorry I wish I could help but she took off without saying anything. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." The manager told them.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked her family.  
"Wel, I think we should head back home make sure that she's not there and if she's not we will go looking for her." Her father replied back.

"Okay, that sounds good." The family replied back heading out to their car.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't going as planned," Lincoln told Ronnie Anne as he walked with her to Bobby's car.

"It's fine but I guess you owe me another date." she told him as she opened her brother's car.

"I'll make it up to you." He told her holding her hand.

"You better and good luck finding your sister." She told him before shutting the door and taking off. Lincoln head back to the van and started to think where Luan could have taken off to if she wasn't home.

"I wonder what caused her to freeze up like that" Lynn asked.

"I don't know but this never happened before she always liked being on stage." Her mother answered

"Yeah she always loved being on stage." Luna explained

"Maybe since this was her first big event she couldn't handle or maybe she had something on her mind." Lynn said

"She did seem to have a lot on her mind last night." Lori explained. On the drive home that's all the Louds could talk about was trying to figure out what could have happened until finally they made it to the house. They all rushed inside looking for Luan with little luck.

"She's not in our room," Luna Yelled running back downstairs

"She's not in the attic," Lucy Yelled as she kept searching the house

"She's not in the garage," Lynn yelled

"She's not in the shed." Lola and Lana Yelled

"Where could she be at," Their mother said worried about Luan.

"Where could you have gone Luan." Lincoln thought to himself checking his room for the odd chance she might be there and then it hit him like a brick the one place where not too many people would look or know about.  
"The clubhouse." He said to himself getting an electric lantern and a flashlight and taking off to the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take him very long to get there. He slowly approached the house and heard a noise come from inside.

"Luan are you here." He called out hoping she would answer him as he moved in closer to the door.

"Go away." She replied with a hoarse voice.

"Well at least I found her," he thought as he made his way inside and there she was sitting on the couch with her head buried in her knees and her hair loose.

"I said Go away." she told Lincoln no wanting to look at Lincoln.

"What's wrong Luan Please talk to me." He asked setting down the electric lantern and turning it on lighting the clubhouse with a dim glow.

"No just go," she said again holding back tears

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong," Lincoln said taking a seat next to her hoping to get an answer. It was nothing but a few minutes of silence until Lincoln phone went off it was a text from Lori asking him where he went. He replied back saying that He found her and that they are fine and then it was back to silence.

"Come on Lincoln think what can you do to get her to talk to maybe that would work, " he thought to himself.

"Hey, Luan what are a kids favorite type of key," Lincoln asked her waiting for an answer but received none

"Cookies" he answered himself waiting for her to chuckle at least a little bit but got nothing. He tried again and again with many different jokes but nothing seems to be getting to her.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh and hugged Luan the best way he could.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know Ronnie Anne was going to be there." He told her holding her tight. Luan hugged Lincoln back and began to cry finally ready to tell him whats wrong.

"Why Lincoln why was she there." she cried into his chest

"Lori had a date with Bobby so she decided to tag along and Lori forgot to tell me about it." he replied to her holding her close.  
"Lincoln there something I need to tell you." She said through her sobs

"I think I know what you're going to say." He said to her holding her close.

"Then how long have you known?" she asked him wiping away tears

"A couple days. I saw what you where um doing that night." he answered blushing remembering what he saw.

"You saw that." she said causing her to blushing brighter

"Yeah I did. I should have told you earlier but being around you started to feel different than what we use to be like." Lincoln explained

"What do you mean?" She asked him wiping away more tears.

"Well being around you makes my heart beat a little faster. I'm happier when I hear you jokes and puns. I don't know why but my heart feels different." Lincoln told her blushing knowing what word he was looking for.

"You love me?" She asked him filling in the word he was looking for

"I do Luan." He told her blushing as he noticed her face was moving closer to his.

"Say it Lincoln." she told him as her lips hovered inches away from his

"Luan I Love you." he said to her closing the inches as their lips met. The kiss felt as if time had slowed down for her it was a moment she didn't want to end until finally broke the kiss.

"Now you say it." he told her blushing brightly.

"Lincoln." she said grabbing his hand and placing it on her heart "I love you with all my heart." as she kissed him again. The kiss didn't last as long as the first one but it was still one of the best feelings she ever had knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"What about your feelings for Ronnie Anne?"s he asked him resting her head on his lap.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked her running his fingers through her hair.

"I do." She answered already knowing what he's going to say.

"I have the same feelings for her as I do you." he told her continuing to brush her hair.

"I think I understand what you mean Lincoln." She replied sad to hear him say that.

"Luan I'm sorry but no matter what I will love you." He said giving her on the cheek causing her to blush.  
"What are we going to do now Lincoln." she asked him letting out a long yawn.

"I don't know." He said yawning alongside her.

"It has been a long night can we just stay here." she asked him closing her eyes.

"Yeah we can but let me go get something." He said getting up and going to one of the corners of the clubhouse and pulling out a blanket for them. He laid down next to Luan and used the blanket to cover them. Luan blushed as she felt Lincoln wrap his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Good night Lincoln." Luan said closing her eyes feeling at peace now.

"Good night Luan." Lincoln said kissing her head good night and falling asleep next to her.

Back at the Loud house an emergency has arisen.

"Come on girls load up we gotta go." Their father called as he stared up the Van.

"Coming." They all said in unison loading bags in the Van and loading themselves up.

"What about Lincoln and Luan Honey." Their Mother asked getting in the Van.

"If Lori is sure they will be fine alone than I don't mind if we leave them." He told her backing out of the drive way.  
"If you say so." She replied worried about her kids.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Luan woke up feeling as if last night was just a dream until she saw she was laying in Lincoln's arms.

"So it wasn't a dream we really did kiss." she thought as a smile came across her face. She moved closer to him not wanting to lose this perfect moment and rested her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was a slow steady beat it was soothing she could've listen to it forever.  
"He really is peaceful when he sleeps." she whispered cuddling up to him hoping to stay this way for awhile but sadly he began to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy." Luan said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Lincoln to blush and return the gesture back.

"What time is it." He asked her with a yawn and getting up from the coach to stretch.

"I don't know but I think we should head back to the house." she replied getting up from the coach with him.

"Yeah you're right we should," Lincoln said as he made his way to the door.

"But how would I explain what happen last night," Luan asked him taking his hand in hers.

"Tell them you just got nervous," Lincoln replied to her as they stepped outside the clubhouse holding hands.

"But Lincoln I never get nervous I love performing for crowds." she answered him as they made their way to the house.

"It was your first performance as a headliner for a club's grand opening." he replied back to her.

"I guess you're right Lincoln but what about us?" she asked him squeezing his hand.

"I don't know to be honest. I love you but I don't think our family would allow us to be together." Lincoln replied sadden about the situation they are in.

"Looks like we're in a tight spot." Luan said to him worried about if the family found out their new found relationship.

"Luan we're going to have to keep this a secret from everyone." He told her knowing that it was going to hurt her.

"I knew we would but it still hurts knowing that we can't be open about this." Luan replied hugging him. The two continued to walk back in silence until they approached their home from the backyard. They gave each other a quick kiss before heading inside bracing for family to bombard them with questions on where they been and what happened but to their surprise nobody was home.

"Mom? Dad?" Lincoln called out into the house.

"Lori? Luna? Leni?" Luan called out alongside Lincoln. After searching the house the two met back at in the kitchen with looks of confusion.

"The house is empty." they said in unison before noticing a note attached to the took the note and read aloud "We're sorry Luan about last night. We wish we could be there to help you out but Grandpa had an accident last night so we needed to head out of town immediately. We love you and left some money in the cookie jar. Be good you kids we're trusting the house to you."

"I hope grandpa is okay." Luan said getting the money from the jar.

"Yeah, me to," Lincoln replied getting a bowl of cereal ready.

"So it's just you and me." Luan said moving closer to Lincoln.

"Yeah just you and me." he replied taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"What do you feel like doing." she whispered in his ear seductively causing him to spit out his cereal.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Lincoln asked stumbling over his word blushing brightly causing Luan to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you but let's do something tonight." Luan told him stealing a spoon of cereal from him

"Movies?" Lincoln asked cleaning the mess he made still blushing.

"That's sound good." she answered before heading upstairs "I'm going to shower." she yelled from upstairs leaving Lincoln alone downstairs.

"Did you really just tell him. You need to calm down Luan." she thought to herself starting up the shower. "Let's just be happy that the family isn't here and you can spend all this time with Lincoln." As she undressed she couldn't help but think about him the kiss and how he felt about her just made her feel warm inside.

"Easy Luan." she said to herself before getting in the shower and feeling all of the pain from last night wash away.

* * *

As Luan showered Lincoln went to go charge his phone in the living room.

"I wonder what movies Luan wants to watch." he thought as he looked through the movie collection the family been he looked through the collection he heard his phones notification go was a text from Ronnie Anne.

"Hey lame-o did your find sister." she asked him.

"Yeah, we found her. Just a bit of stage fright but she should be good."

"Well, that's good to hear. So you still owe me on that date."

"Yeah, I do. Did you want to do anything?"

"Yeah, I was heading out to skate park and thinking you might want to come along."

"Sounds like a date." he texted back

"Alright, I'll be around your house in about an hour." She replied back.

"Okay." He answered before going back to looking for movies to watch tonight with Luan.

"You got a date with Ronnie Anne today then later get to come home and watch some movies with Luan. This day sounds pretty good so far." Lincoln said to himself.

"So you got a date today." Luan asked him causing him to jump up. He turned around to see Luan with a towel wrapped around her causing him to blush.

"Uh yeah just made one with Ronnie Anne just now.I hope you don't mind" he told her looking away from her.

"Are we still going to watch movies tonight?" She asked him.

"Of course just you and me watching movies tonight but first I got to go out with Ronnie Anne" he told her still not looking at her.

"Okay then I'll get everything set up so we can have a good night." she told him.

"That sounds good but can you please put some clothes." He asked her

"Oh sorry about that had no clean clothes in my room gotta head down to the basement to get some." she explained making her way to the basement.

"I thought she might be a little bit mad."Lincoln thought to himself before heading out to his garage to get his equipment.


	9. Chapter 9

As Luan made her way to the basement she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed at what Lincoln did but at the same time, she knew she shouldn't be.

"Okay Luan don't need to be mad. You know he loves you but at the same time loves her." she thought to herself getting dressed.

"I guess I can try and share him with her." She thought clenching her fist.

"No matter what he will always love me," she said out loud to herself. Once she got done dressing she came upstairs just in time to see Lincoln and Ronnie taking off.

"I'll try for you Lincoln." she said to herself before doing some chores around the house for a bit before their movie night.

"Where did she run off to?"Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln as they skated to the park.

"She ran off to my "Secret" clubhouse." He answered as he tried to keep his balance on his board.

"Did she tell you what was wrong?" she asked again questioning him about the events of last night.

"Just she wasn't feeling well also that she was a little scared for it being her big show." Lincoln told her dodging a light post.

"Hope she can conquer her fear and from what I know about her from you this seems to be her dream." she told him why pulling off a kick-flip.

"Yeah, I do too," Lincoln said as the two continued to skate down the skate park. Once the two made it to the park they were greeted by three older kids who didn't seem very happy to see them.

"What are you doing back here." One of the boy asked them.

"What did I do." Lincoln asked them before realizing they weren't talking about him.

"We're not talking to you loser. We're to her." he said pointing at Ronnie Anne. Lincoln looked at him then to Ronnie Anne.

"What did you do?" he asked her trying to figure out what she did.

"I did nothing wrong. I just won a little game of H-O-R-S-E that they put some money on." She explained to him.

"Yeah a game you cheated at." they all said in unison taking a step closer to them.

"I didn't cheat! Just because you guys can't skate doesn't mean I cheated," she said taking a step back. Lincoln saw this and step in front of Ronnie in an attempt to protect her from the guys.

"John, Louis and Dan I told you already to leave the other kids alone." A man told them as he came walking up to the scene. "Now you guys go and leave these two alone."

"Fine come on guys." John said as they went back to skating in the park. Lincoln let out a deep sigh of relief and turned around to thank the guy who saved them.

"Thanks Duke." Ronnie Anne said to the guy fist bumping him.  
"You two know each other," Lincoln asked her with a look of confusion

"Yeah Duke is the owner of the Skatepark but also he helped me with my skating." She explained to him.  
"Hey you must be Lincoln. Ronnie Anne has said so much about." Duke told him before pointing over to Ronnie Anne who was blushing bright red.  
"Duke!" She cried in embarrassment blushing even brighter than she was.

"Come on let's have some fun." Lincoln said before taking her by the hand and heading into the park.

"Ah young love so pure." Duke said to himself as he went back to work.

Lincoln and Ronnie began their date with a display of their skills with her displaying some of her best tricks while Lincoln trying to do the same but failing and falling on every single one of them.

"You're not very good at skateboarding are Lincoln are you" she told him helping him up from his latest fall.

"Well, I don't mind. I have never been good at skating," he admitted a little embarrassed about his poor skill.

"You know I could teach you some simple tricks." she told him as they took a seat on a nearby bench.

"I wouldn't mind that lets me spend more time with you." he told her smiling making her blush.

"Anything for a lame-o" she replied playfully punching his arm. The two sat there together watching the other kids skate for a bit until finally, Ronnie got bored.

"Wanna play a game?"she asked him getting on her skateboard.

"What kinda game did you want to play." he asked getting on his board as well.

"Let's play H-O-R-S-E," she told him with a smile on her face

"Okay you're on," he said about to do the first trick of the game but stopped by her.

"Whoa there not yet we need to make a bet." she explained to him.

"Alright if I win you teach me some more tricks." he told her.

"And if I win you buy me an ice cream" She told him sticking out her hand waiting for him to shake.

"You got a deal," Lincoln said as he shook her hand. Once the deal was struck the two began their game with Ronnie Anne coming out strong with some difficult tricks causing Lincoln to get H-O-R while she had H-O just two more letters and he loses.

"Come on Lincoln I can already taste my strawberry ice cream," she told him as he attempted her last trick with another unsuccessful attempt. Now he's just one more letter away from losing the bet.

"Time to win the game." she said before going to perform her last trick. As she began to gain speed for her trick Lincoln noticed a skateboard speeding towards her.

"Ronnie Anne look out," Lincoln yelled but the board was moving faster than she could change direction in time. He saw her go flying off her board and landing hard on the cement ground. He quickly ran over to her to see if she was alright and in the corner of his eye he saw those kids again. John, Louis, and Dan pointing laughing at her causing Lincoln to be filled with anger he's never felt before when he noticed that John's skateboard wasn't with him.

He ignored them and instead headed towards Ronnie Anne who was already being helped by Duke.

"Are you okay." He asked her kneeling beside her as Duke began to examining the damage.

"I think I'm alright" she said before wincing in pain as Duke moved her ankle.

"You're lucky Ronnie I believe you just have a sprained ankle along with a few scrapes and bruises. Bet you're glad I make you younger kids wear your safety gear in the park." He told her taking off her left shoe to relieve some of the pressure.

" I guess you're right." she said trying to hold back the pain as Duke took her shoe off.

"What exactly happened." Duke asked her as stood back up.

"Somebody's board came flying through knocking me off mine." She explained to him as she tried to stand up but felt a surge of pain shot through her leg causing her to go back down.

"It wasn't just someone's board it was that John kids." Lincoln said shaking his fist in anger.

"I should have figured it was them they been nothing but trouble for awhile." Duke said before noticing the boy's walk past him.

"Did the Princess have a little fall." John said taunting her along with his other two lackeys. Hearing him say that made Lincoln's blood boil hotter as he stood up clenching his fist tight.

"Lincoln please don't." Ronnie pleaded with him as she was being helped up by Duke. Lincoln stood there and thought about it for a moment. He could punch the guy in the face but he wouldn't win the fight. After that, he could get banned from the skatepark for punching another kid also get in trouble with Ronnie Anne and Luan. If he listens to her she won't be mad at him, Luan wouldn't be mad at him and he could come back here with Ronnie Anne.

"Okay." Lincoln said as he took a deep breath and exhaled it feeling better.

"Thank you." she said leaning on Duke for support.

"We should call someone to get you." Duke told her walking to a nearby bench.

"My parents are out of town and they took the car so my brother can't get me." She told him taking a seat on the bench.

"I could carry you home." Lincoln told her taking a seat next to her.

"Well that might be the best way because I can't have you walking on that foot of yours." Duke replied thinking about it.

"You sure Lincoln?" she asked him blushing a bit by the idea.

"Yeah I do it for my sisters all the time." He told her getting up from the bench.

"Alright then." She said as she climbed up on Lincoln's back.

"Do you mind if we leave our stuff here." Lincoln asked Duke adjusting to get comfortable carrying Ronnie.

"Yeah it's fine just becareful and remember to ice your ankle." Duke told them before setting them off on their little journey home.

"So your parents are out town too." Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln as carried her down the sidewalk.

"Yeah family emergency. What about your parents were did they go." Lincoln asked her.

"They're on a business trip so they left me and Bobby home alone." she told him.

"How is your ankle feeling." he asked her

"It's feeling alright the pains not as bad as it was earlier."

"That's good I'm glad it was just a sprained ankle and not something worse."

"Me to. You know if I wasn't tripped you would owe me some ice cream" She told him laying her head on his back.

"Yeah I know that's why I brought us here first." Lincoln said stopping at an ice cream shop.

"Thanks Lame-o." She told him as they entered the store.

"Can I help you young man." The server asked him.

"Yes can I get one scoop of strawberry?" Lincoln told him.

"Alright can do sir." The server answered as he scooped up the ice cream and he handed to Lincoln who then gave it to Ronnie Anne who eagerly waited to eat it. "That will be $1.99"

He paid the man then continued on his way to Ronnie Anne's house. They continued to talk about all sorts of things on the walk home what their dream jobs would be and their favorite games until finally, Lincoln made it to her house.

"We're here." he told her carrying her up to her door and gently lowering her down.

"Thanks Lincoln for everything." she said leaning against door for support.

"You're welcome and remember to ice your ankle." He told her as he turned around about to leave.

"Lincoln" she said quietly.

"Yes." he replied before being surprised by kiss causing him to blush.

"I'll see you around Lame-o." She said blushing before limping inside.

"Yeah I'll see you." he said as he turned around to head home.


	10. Chapter 10

During his walk home, he had time to think about his the way he feels about Luan and Ronnie Anne.

"You know you care and love about Luan but at the same time, you have the same feeling for Ronnie Anne as well. If I'm with Ronnie Anne we can be open about the relationship and there wouldn't be a problem. No need to hide it. If I'm with Luan I'm with someone who makes me feel happy in a way I can't describe and I care about her so deeply, but our relationship will forever be a secret. Why can't I just love someone for them and not have to worry about what the world thinks? Why is this so hard to just love someone" Lincoln thought to himself. He was in such deep thought that he didn't realize that he was already standing outside his house.

"Just be happy today you got to spend it with Ronnie and tonight you get to spend it with Luan." he said to himself before entering the house.

Luan heard the front door open alongside the words she been waiting for all day.

"Luan I'm home," Lincoln called out as he shut the door. She got up from the living room to go meet him.

"How was your.." she stopped once she saw his face it wasn't his usual happy go lucky face it was distraught like he seemed lost.

"What's wrong." She asked in a concerned tone moving closer to him.

"Nothing," he replied putting on his normal smile. "See I'm fine."

"You sure Lincoln because I'm here for you and I always will be." She told him caressing his cheek with her hand.

"I know you are, " he said taking her hand in his and pulled her in for a hug "How did your day go."

"Good I guess had to do all the chores around the house." she told him still not believing him that he was fine.

"O, I forgot about that. Sorry, I left you here alone to do them all," he replied as he walked towards the living room with her.

" It's okay wasn't that much to do. Oh Mom and Dad called today they said Grandpa is alright and they should be home either late night tomorrow or sometime the next day," she explained following him into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"That's good to hear." he said laying his head down on her lap.

"Are you sure you're okay." she asked as she gently played with his hair.

"Yeah everything is okay just a little tired." he told her yawning.

"We don't have to watch movies tonight. We can just go to bed if you want," she told him as she kept playing with his hair

"No Luan I want to spend time with you," he told her cuddling up to her.

"Then let's get this movie night started, Lincoln, " She said with a smile hitting the play first movie they watched was an old science fiction movie about three stranded astronauts trying to fix their ship and take off on a stranded planet. Luan always liked watching these movies because of seeing the cheesy effects always made her happy.

"Look, Lincoln, you can see the strings pulling the ship across the screen" Luan explained laughing at the movie ending scenes of a spaceship taking off

"It's so terrible." He said laughing along with her.

"I know isn't the best," she replied still laughing at the poor effects

"It sure is," he replied as he got up from her lap to get the next movie going.

"Pick any movie you want since I chose this one." Luan told him getting a blanket from the pile of laundry and laying down on the couch waiting for him to come back.

"How about a nice action movie." he said as he put in a generic superhero movie.

"Sounds good to me. Now come" she said opening up her arms for him to come lay down with.

"I'm coming." he said as he made his way to the couch and into her arms. As the opening scene played out Lincoln turned over so he was face to face with Luan causing her to blush a bright red. The two just laid there staring at each other. She felt the room go quiet even with all the action going on in the movie it felt like it was just their breathing she could hear.

"I never noticed how cute you looked before." Lincoln said breaking the silence as she felt him place a hand on her cheek causing her to blush even brighter.

"Lincoln." she said taking his other hand in hers.

"You're skin feels soft." he said feeling the side of her cheek.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me." she said resting her forehead against his.

"Why you are cute funny and well wonderful to be with." he said before giving her a kiss "I love you Luan."

"I love you too Lincoln." she said before returning the kiss and holding him tight. Lincoln smiled and laid his head against her chest closing his eyes.

"Good night Lincoln,past" She said with a smile as she turned off the movie before beginning to gently play with his hair and hum a little tune to help put him to sleep. Not long after Lincoln fell asleep Luan also joined in his peaceful slumber.

Luan awoke later that night and noticed Lincoln was no longer laying with her. She got up from the couch and stretched out her back before heading into the kitchen.

"He probably went to the bathroom." She thought to herself before checking the time on the stove. "It's barely 4 in the morning. I should go back to bed. Also Lincoln might be back from the bathroom" she said to herself with a yawn as she made her way back to the couch. She laid down and waited a bit for Lincoln to show up. About 10 minutes passedbefore Luan began to worried.

"He can't be in the bathroom that long." Luan said concerned as she got up from the couch and heading for the downstairs bathroom.

"Empty maybe the upstairs bathroom." she thought becoming more worried. As she slowly ascended the stairs she heard a small whimper come from further upstairs. Once she made it to the top of the stairs she heard the noise a second time.

"Lincoln." she called out as she crept her way down the hall towards his room. The closer she got to his room the louder the noise became it sound like someone was crying.

"Lincoln." she called out as she slowly opened the door to his room. The noise stopped when she fully opened the door to his room.

"Lincoln." she called out hoping for answer.

"Luan." Lincoln called back to her in a hoarse voice. She let a sigh of relief and made her way towards Lincoln's bed.

"What's wrong " She asked him taking a seat on the bed next to him seeing that he's been crying.

"A nightmare." he exclaimed before clinging onto her and beginning to cry again.

"Shh shh It's okay now Lincoln", she said trying to calm him down.

"It's not okay. They took me away from you. I wasn't able to see any of you Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lynn, Clyde or Ronnie Anne." he explained as he continued to cry.

"Shh it was just are still here with me", She said laying next to him and holding him tight.

"It didn't feel like a dream." he managed to get out in between sobs.

"It was a dream, Lincoln. I wouldn't let them take you from me and our sisters wouldn't let them either." she told him holding him close.

"Promise?" he asked finally calming down resting his head on her chest.

"I promise Lincoln now please try to get some rest." she told him kissing the top of his head.

"I'll try to." he answered closing his eyes.

"I'll be here for you no matter what." she said closing her eyes alongside him.


	11. Chapter 11

Luan woke up the following morning to find that Lincoln had left her again.

"Where could he have gone this time." she asked herself getting up from the bed and heading downstairs. As she was halfway down the stairs she was hit with the heavenly aroma of bacon,maple syrup and coffee. She smiled and quickly ran down to the kitchen to see Lincoln in a apron flipping pancakes onto a plate.

"You seem to be doing better."she said startling him causing her to let out a giggle.

"Yeah I'm doing better now." he said setting down a two plates at the table.

"That's good to hear." she told him taking a seat at one of the plates he set down.

"Thank you Luan for last night." he said as he placed a coffee mug down in front of Luan and a cup of orange juice for him.

"I care about you Lincoln.I always will"she said taking his hand and smiling at him.

"I know you do." he replied smiling back at her before hearing his stomach rumbling.

"I guess we should eat." Luan said noticing her own stomach was rumbling as well.

"Yeah we should." he said cutting into his pancakes.

"These are really good." she told him while taking a drink from her mug.

"Thanks."Lincoln said as he ate his breakfast. The two sat there together enjoying breakfast in silence until they heard the house phone go off.

"Who could that be?" Lincoln asked as he stood up answering the phone.

"It might be Mom and Dad checking in again." Luan said as she gather the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Hello?" Lincoln asked answering the phone.

"Yes is this the Loud residence." the voice on the line asked.

"Yes it is and who might this be this be?"Lincoln asked.

"I'm sorry I'm Nina the stage manager from the comedy club. I was wondering if I could speak to Luan." she explained.

"Give me one moment." Lincoln said waving Luan over to him.

"Who is it" she asked him before taking the phone.

"Nina from the comedy club." Lincoln answered her before heading to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes she was working on.

"Hello." Luan asked trying to figure out what they wanted after the embarrassment she caused them.

"Is this Luan Loud?" Nina asked

"Yes this her Luan speaking." she answered confused.

"Luan this is Nina from the comedy club and we were wondering if you are willing to give it a second chance." she asked her.

"Wait you guys want me back." Luan asked even more confused than she was.

"Yes we understand that you had a bit of stage fright and we are the ones to blame for making you headliner. Also we would like for you to come down so we can talk about what we plan on doing. So what do you say." Nina explained. It took Luan a couple of minutes to soak in what she was "Yes I will be willing to come down." Luan told her eagerly.

"We're happy to hear that Laun come by around 1 if you don't mind." Nina told happy to hear her answer.

"At 1." Luan asked excited that she gets a second chance.

"Yes at 1." she confirmed with her before hanging up the phone. Luan hung up the phone and turned to Lincoln with a big smile on her face.

"What did they want." Lincoln asked her putting up the last dish on the drying rack.

"They want to give me another chance to perform." Luan told him jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's awesome Luan when do you perform again." he asked her.

"I don't know yet but I got to head over there at 1. Will you come with me again Lincoln." she asked him knowing the answer would most likely be yes.

"Sure Luan I still owe you for not be with you yesterday." Lincoln told her with a smile.

"Thank you Lincoln."Luan said as she hugged him. "We got a bit before we have to go. I gotta work on some new jokes and my routine so what are you going to do."

"I'm going to shower and probably just read some comics until then."he told her hugging her back.

"alright I'll get you when we need to take off." Luan said heading upstairs and into her room leaving Lincoln to do what he planned on doing.

Lincoln made his way into the bathroom for his shower.

"I need this," he said to himself as stepped into the warm water hitting body. "I wish I could tell her the truth behind the nightmare but the whole dream/nightmare would have been worse to hear. Knowing the reason why they took me away. The act we were caught doing. Well, there is no use in dwelling on it, after all, it was just a dream" Lincoln thought to himself as he continued to wash his body. Sadly he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the dream turned nightmare. He kept seeing Luan, in the same way, he saw her that night but this time he was there with her. The more he thought about it the stranger he started to feel in his lower body. Lincoln remembered something about this thanks to Clyde's explanation of the situation.

"I think if I do this." Lincoln said as he took his member in his hand slowly moved it up and down. Lincoln released a small moan as he started moving his hand his soft moans started to fill the bathroom and if it wasn't for the rattling of the water pipes Luan would have probably heard him. Not long after he started he began to feel a strange until finally reaching his first climax.

"That felt amazing." Lincoln said as he finished washing himself of the new mess he created. After cleaning himself he got out and dressed in his usual attire before heading out to his room. As he entered his room he heard Clyde calling out his name over his walkie talkie

"This is Lincoln over." he answered laying down in bed.

"Hey man I haven't heard from in day. How did things go with the whole Luan situation?" Clyde asked him.

"It went well." Lincoln quickly replied.

"So what happened." He asked eagerly.

"Nothing we just talked it out with each other." Lincoln bluffed hoping Clyde will leave the situation alone.

"That's good Lincoln I'm glad you were able to work things out with her." Clyde told

"Yeah me to." Lincoln said letting out a sigh of relief.

"So you wanna do anything today. I got the new Ace Savvy comic if you wanna read it."Clyde asked him.

"I'd like Clyde but I'm behind a issue also I already had plans today." Lincoln explained to him.

"Alright man I'll talk you you later Clyde out'" Clyde said turning off the walkie talkie.

"Time to catch up on my comic." Lincoln said to himself sitting on his bed and pulling a comic from under his pillow. Just as he got comfy he heard his phone notification go off.

"Who could that be." Lincoln thought to himself pulling out his phone and seeing a text message from Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lame-o what have you been up to." she texted him.

"Nothing much just showered. How is your ankle doing." Lincoln asked her

"It's doing better now swelling went a look" she texted him with a picture of her ankle. The swelling had gone down significantly but the bruise was going to be there for a bit.

"How long until you can walk on it.?" He asked her.

"Booby told me around 4 to 6 days but that doesn't matter we can still hang out." she told him.

"I'm still glad you weren't hurt too bad." Lincoln told her.

"I'm fine Lincoln and to be honest I was worried more about you picking a fight with those guys." Ronnie Anne said

"I know I wanted to just throw a punch but i kinda figured that was a bad idea." he explained.

"Yeah you made a smart choice those guys are nothing but trouble." she said

"I kinda figured that out by the way they hurt you." Lincoln said

"Yeah so um do you wanna do something today." she asked him.

"I wish I could but I already made plans with my sister today." he texted her.

"Alright maybe next time Lame-o" she texted back.

"I'm sorry next time I promise." Lincoln texted.

"See you later Lame-o" she said. Lincoln smiled and set down his phone down and grabbed his comic again.

"Finally time to catch up on some Ace Savvy." He told himself while getting comfy on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

After Lincoln finished catching up on his comic he checked his phone to see how much time had passed.

"We still got an hour left and nothing to do." He said to himself "I wonder if Luan would mind me watching her practice." he said before heading out to her room. He gently knocked on her door and waited for her answer.

"Hey Lincoln." she said as opening the door.

"Hey Luan just um wondering if I can watch you I kinda finished what I had planned on doing." Lincoln asked her.

"Sure Lincoln." Luan answered opening the door and inviting him in. He walked in and took a seat on her bed as she went towards her mirror and back at doing her stand up.

"This is nice." Lincoln thought to himself as he watched her perform again. It was an enjoyable hour he spent watching her and before he knew it was already time to go.

"You ready Lincoln." she asked him holding out her hand.

"Yeah I'm ready." Lincoln said to her taking her hand in his. She smiled as the two made their way down stairs and out the front door. As they walked down the street holding hands they got some looks by the people in town causing Lincoln to blush.

"People are staring at us Luan" Lincoln whispered to her as he tried to pull his hand away but felt Luan hold it tighter

"Just a little longer Lincoln please we're almost there." Luan said as she gave his hand another tight squeeze.  
"I'm sorry Luan but it's too risky." Lincoln said as he pulled his hand away from her's.

"Sorry Lincoln it's just I like being close to you." Luan said as she looked away from him.

"I know Luan I like being close to you as well but we can't not in public. " Lincoln said as they continued to walk to the club together. "But I do promises to make it up to you tonight."

"Pinky Promise?" Luan asked holding out her pinky finger.

"I pinky promise." Lincoln said as he wrapped his pinky around hers and gave it a quick shake causing Luan to smile.

The two continued to walk until finally reached the steps of the club.

"Well wish me luck again." Luan said as they walked up the stair.

"Good luck Luan." Lincoln said as he held the door open for her.

As Luan walked in she was greeted by Nina.

"Right on time Luan." Nina said getting up from her chair.

"Hey Nina I'm ready for the audition." Luan said with a smile.

"That's great but the owner changed his mind. He wants to have a interview instead so if you will just follow me." Nina said as she started walking down the hall.

"Oh okay." Luan replied following her down the hall.

"Okay." Nina said stopping in front of a door with the words manager written on it "Just head in he's waiting for you."

" Okay." Luan said turning the knob of the door and being greeted by the manager.

"Ah Luan it's nice to see take seat." He told her sitting down at in his own chair

"So about the other night. I can't blame you for what happened if anything it's my fault. I shouldn't have put you as headliner with such little experience." he explained to her

"Well um thank you sir but you shouldn't blame yourself that much I should have done better." Luan told him

"Still I'm sorry about that and I want you back but not as headliner just as one of the comedians until you get a bit more experienced. How does that sound?" He asked her.

"Um uh yeah that sounds good sir and still I'm sorry for what happened that night." Luan answered him.

"Water under the bridge Luan." He told her sticking out his hand.

"Thank you sir I won't fail you again I promise you."Luan proclaimed shaking hand standing up from the table.

"I hope so." He said as he watched her leave his office.

Luan couldn't help but smiles as she went back down the hallway. The moment she saw Lincoln she had him in a tight hug.

"I got to keep my job." Luan said spinning the boy around.

"That's awesome Luan." Lincoln replied hugging her back "What did he say."

"Well he understood what was happening and he blamed himself for it. I'm no longer headlining for awhile until I get more experience but that doesn't matter I still get to work as a comedian." Luan explained letting him down.

"That's really nice of him to do. So now what." Lincoln asked following Luan out of the building

"Well we don't have to much money left so we should just head back home." Luan suggested,

"Yeah that will probably be best." Lincoln answered holding out his hand.

" I thought you said it was too risky." Luan told him taking is in her.

"Well I was thinking about it and well I don't care anymore." Lincoln said with a smile

"Well I guess we better get home." Luan said with a smile.


End file.
